The Life Of Sarah Baker
by Courtnerrr
Summary: Meet Sarah Baker. This is her life story. Friends, enemies, love. She goes through it all CHAPTER FIVE IS UP!
1. The Indescribable Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Cheaper by the Dozen characters. I DO own Bridget, Cassie, Eric, Eric, Dominick, Howie, Janelle, Maggie, Rachel... Do I have to go on?

Author's Note: Sarah is in 7th grade in this story. ANd I rated it T for violence and some language usage

* * *

_"Oh Howie, you are so great at everything you do. And I do believe I'm falling for you." The voice came from a very unusual Sarah. She was wearing a long black gown and was standing next to a boy twice her height, and he was wearing a black tuxedo. He had short brown hair and light gray eyes._

_"Bzzt, bzzt." The sounds omitted from the boy's mouth as he opened it._

Sarah quickly sat up in her bed, "Phew. It was just a dream." She said, shaking her head a bit as she smacked her alarm clock, something she thought resulted in the quickest way of turning off her alarm clock. She stood up, walking over to her closet and changing into a black tank top that read, "Mess it Up" in blue writing, and a pair of khaki capris. She exited her room and walked down towards the dining room of her huge house. Her hair was up in 2 pigtails.

Jake jumped out from his bedroom and jumped on his older sister's back, "Morning Sarah." He said, smirking.

Sarah punched her little brother in the arm. "Get off me you big oaf!" She said, attempting to throw Jake off her back. "Gosh! You weigh a lot for being a year younger than me." She said, smirking a little.

Jake looked completely offended, "I beg your pardon."

"You heard me Jake." Sarah said, smirking as she ran down the stairs, Jake right on her tail. "The way you reacted to that, I'd think you were Lorraine for a minute, all offended by someone calling you fat."

Jake stopped instantly, almost causing himself to trip over the random extension cord. "I am NOT like Lorraine." He said, staring at his sister.

"Alright Jakey." Sarah said as she walked into the dining room, sitting down next to Mike, with one open seat next to her. As expected, Jake sat in this seat, kicking Sarah from under the table.

Sarah quickly ate her breakfast and walked out the front door of the house, her black bag on her back, her lacrosse stick hanging out of it. Jake and Henry, both of whom went to her school, quickly followed her. They got into Nora's car, as she was going to take the three of them to the middle school. Since she did work there as a Nurse's assistant.

Sarah simply groaned, as she was crammed in the back between her two brothers, none of which were exactly thin by any means. Especially Henry. Normally she would've sat up front. But Nora's new boyfriend Seth, who was actually dumber than Hank, had stayed the night and she was bringing him to his work. He also worked at the school. As an 8th grade English teacher.

Nora parked in the teacher's parking area, and got out of the car, as did Seth. Sarah, Jake, and Henry got out as well, Sarah practically leaping over Jake to get out. She then casually walked up to the school, meeting up with her 2 best friends, Cassie and Bridget. "Hey you guys."

"Hey Sarah!" Cassie said, smiling. "Guess who I heard was looking for you"

"If you say Howie. I'm going to kill you." Sarah said, yes, she had a dream about him, but she hated him, and he had a huge crush on her.

"Fine. We won't say it then." Bridget said, smiling as well. "We wouldn't want to die now."

Sarah shook her head and ran into the school, going to her locker and putting her stuff away. "You guys. If you see him, please tell me. I really don't want to deal with him this-"

"Hey Sarah." A male voice had appeared by them.

"Hey Eric." Sarah said, turning around and smiling. "What's up?" Everyone thought she liked Eric, but it was impossible, for they had known each other since she moved there and he was one of the first people to be nice to her.

"Nothing. Just, you know. The usual." Eric said, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, which was falling into his green eyes.

"Ah, nothing special here either." Sarah said, shutting and locking her locker.

"Sarah. H-Alert." Cassie said, turning Sarah around and pointing to the big masculine figure approaching.

"Sorry Eric, I got to go." Sarah said, giving him a friendly hug and bolting to homeroom, quickly followed by Cassie and Bridget. She leaned on her desk in the back of the room, almost out of breath. "Wow, I have never run that fast in my life. And I've played lacrosse for 7 years." She said, collapsing into her desk.

Bridget sat in the desk next to her, "I know what you mean, and I'm on the track team!" She said she was shaking a little. Bridget was a diabetic, and only her closest friends knew about it. They had all promised to keep it a secret, and it had stayed that way for as long as they had been friends.

Cassie looked at the two of them, "You guys are lucky to be back here together. I'm all the way up there. With…" She cringed, "Damien and Ricky."

"Cassie, we'd have you back here if we picked our own seats." Sarah said, a puppy-dog look on her face.

"It's okay you guys." Cassie said she looked up at the clock, "Ugh. I have to go to my own seat now next to Thing 1 and Thing 2."

"Bye Cass!" Both girls said as she walked away.

"So, Sarah. Any family stuff going on lately?" Bridget asked she had 3 brothers. One was 10, one was her twin brother, and one was 17. A senior in the high school, and Charlie's main tormentor.

"No. Just trying not to kill any of the sibs." Sarah said, laughing a little. "Gosh. They are all so annoying. And most of them are younger than me. So it's so annoying!"

"I'm sorry. Well, Travis keeps bugging me about how he's going to find someway of embarrassing me in one of my classes that we share. Myles keeps talking about all the times he's annoyed Charlie to the brink of rage. And Sammy, well, you never know with him." Bridget said, all in one breath.

"Sometimes I wish I could describe my whole family in one breath." Sarah said, half-teasing and half-serious. "But I could probably tell you in a few breaths."

"Go for it. I'm bored and need to listen to something besides the announcements."

"Well Nora has a new boyfriend, Seth, and he's living with us. And it sucks. Because he acts all high-and-mighty around us because he's a teacher here. Charlie has been immensely moody and it's mostly your brother's fault. Lorraine is just… Lorraine. A.k.a. the girly prep who I hate and will always hate. Henry is eating us out of house and home. Surprise, surprise. Me, well, you know me. And how I'm doing. Jake is getting more annoying by the day, and almost broke down my door last night. Mark keeps hiding in his room with his new hamster, Zeke. Kim and Jessica keep busting into my room and doing my homework. Which actually isn't a bad thing, but gets annoying when certain teachers ask me to explain my work and I go off explaining something completely different. Mike keeps beating the crap out of my bed with hockey sticks. And Kyle and Nigel are just being 4 year olds, you know. Playing around and crap." Sarah said, "Wow. That's a lot to say."

By the time she had finished the announcements were over and it was time to go to their first class. Which for Sarah was Math. This was one of her only classes where she wasn't with either Cassie or Bridget, so she just left them and began walking towards room 208. Her classroom for Math with Mr. Anderson. She walked in and looked around, 'Good, they aren't here yet.' She thought to herself, referring to her worst enemies, Janelle, Rachel, and Maggie. "Ugh. I spoke too soon." She muttered to herself, because after she thought that, the three had entered.

Janelle was the Queen Bee of them all; she had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. Bridget had a theory that if you shaved Janelle's head she could be called 'Jack' and would pass as a male. Or as Cassie always said, "Are chicks supposed to have dicks?" But the three's opinions didn't affect many. The majority of the 7th grade males loved Janelle. Today she wore a khaki mini-skirt and a baby pink tank top, covered by a hot pink polo-like shirt.

Maggie was like Janelle's mini-me. She followed Janelle everywhere and copied everything she did. Her hair was dirty blonde, high-lighted with platinum blonde. Her eyes were blue as well. She had just moved there a few months after Sarah, and was inducted into the 'hive' immediately. Today she wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt, that had a picture of a black cat in a halo, it read 'I'm an angel aren't I?' Sarah simply gagged at the sight of her. As she always did.

The third one was Rachel. Rachel wasn't as bad as the other two, and could actually be classified as human when away from the other two. She had brown hair to her shoulders and light green eyes. Today she wore a black skirt that went a little past her knees and a white tank top that read "What Boyfriend?" in green writing. In the 2nd grade Bridget and Rachel had been best friends, but then Janelle moved to Evanston in 3rd grade, and the two were separated. But, luckily for Bridget, a few months after that Cassie moved to Evanston. And both Bridget and Cassie clicked instantly.

The desks were set up in groups of four. At Sarah's group it was her, Rachel, and 2 boys. The 2 boys were Dominick Andrews and Kyle Davis.

Dominick had brown hair that was in the ever-popular shag-style and he had big blue eyes. He wore khaki pants, a white t-shirt and a navy blue polo shirt with pink stripes. He had a huge crush on Sarah, and she hated to say it, but she returned the crush. Both of them knew the other liked them, but neither would admit it for the life of them.

Kyle had shaggy black hair, died of course, and he wore a pair of dark blue jeans, with a black hoodie, no design or anything, just plain black. Kyle wasn't gothic, but plenty of people labeled him that way because of his love of the color black.

The bell rang, meaning everyone should go to their seats. Dominick and Sarah were already seated, but both completely silent, not wanting to say anything bad or embarrassing. Janelle and Rachel were still talking and Janelle, sort of loudly, said "Oh my gosh Rachel. I am so sorry that you have to sit with that thing." Referring to Sarah of course. Sarah was biting the inside of her lip and Dominick could tell something was up.

"Don't let that chick with a dick get to you." He said, smirking. "She's an attention seeking prat and won't give up until she wins. Stay calm and she'll give up."

Sarah simply smiled, "Did you just call her a chick with a dick?" She asked him, half-laughing. She wanted to say something else but didn't. Because Rachel and Kyle had just come over and were sitting down.

Mr. Anderson stepped up to the front of the room. He was a fairly young man, about 28, maybe 29. He had short black spiked hair and big brown eyes. He wore black dress pants and a white dress shirt. He also wore a red, white, and blue tie. He began to ramble on about ratios and proportions.

"For someone so young he sure can be awfully boring…" Kyle said, setting his head on his desk, pretending to fall asleep.

Rachel rolled her eyes, while both Dominick and Sarah were holding back laughter, not wanting to get Kyle in trouble.

Mr. Anderson stopped rambling when there were about 15 minutes left of class. "Now as most of you know you have your unit test next week, so I am assigning no homework. Except, to study, study, and study. Now, have a nice…" He looked up at the clock, "8 minutes of chat time."

Rachel bolted up and walked over to Janelle and Maggie, Kyle walked over to his friends, Ryan, Brett, and Joel. Dominick and Sarah both stayed where they were.

"Sarah, you want to go to the Zone this weekend?" Dominick asked her. The Zone was this place where all the kids from their school hung out on weekends, especially her little brother Jake.

"Um… Sure Dom." She said, a bit shocked, and a lot surprised, that he had just asked her. The Zone was also a known spot for first dates, and usually, couples that went to the Zone lasted a long while. Hopefully, Sarah and Dominick would be one of those couples.

"Alright. I'll see you then." Dominick said, a huge smile appearing on his face as the dismissal bell rang. Both of them walked out of class, bringing up the rear.

Sarah couldn't stop smiling as she walked to her Social Studies class. She ran into Cassie, and the two of them walked to the class. "Cassie. Dominick Andrews and I are going to the Zone this weekend." She said, a huge smile on her face.

Cassie's eyes grew wide, "Repeat that please?" She acted as if she were cleaning out her ears. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Dominick Andrews. My crush since I moved here. He asked ME to go to the Zone with him this weekend!" Sarah said, the huge smile not showing any sign of disappearing anytime soon.

"Oh my gosh. Sarah, that is amazing!" Cassie said, hugging her best friend. "Doesn't it suck that we have Social Studies to bring down the mood?" She asked, pointing to classroom 247. The Lair of Ms. Green. The meanest teacher in the entire 7th grade.

"Nothing. Not even Ms. Green-Teeth can bring down my mood right now." Sarah said, smiling as she walked in and went to her desk at the back of the room. There were 6 rows of desks. Each row had 5 desks; Sarah sat in the 3rd desk in the 6th row. On her right side was Janelle. And on her left side was Maggie. Right in front of her, Howie. But, the good thing about her seat was that next to Howie were Eric and Eric. No, Eric, her best friend, didn't have a clone, but Eric Vance, Dominick's best friend. She poked her Eric, Eric Bryant, in the back. "I got a date with Dom." She said.

Eric turned around and looked shocked, more shocked than Cassie had. "Where?"

"Zone"  
"When?"

"This weekend."

"I heard he was going with Rachel." Eric said, a bit confused.

"Guess not. We just talked in math class and he asked me." Sarah said, smiling still.

Janelle looked disgusted, "Dominick Michael Andrews wouldn't take you to the Zone if his life depended on it." She said to Sarah, "Because you look like a dude, and you act like one too."

"Oh, but look whose talking." Sarah said, the claws were coming out. "Dom never asked you to the Zone did he? Nope, that's why you're dating… Who is it.. Oh yeah. Michael Davis? Older brother of Kyle Davis. Yes. He is so stupid he failed."

"No! He's Kyle's twin!" Janelle said, not wanting to date someone dumber than her.

"Sorry to break it to you, but they aren't twins. Kyle told me in math couple weeks ago. He was laughing at the fact that you were dumb enough to go out with him."

Both Eric's and Howie were laughing. Eric Vance turned around, "Sarah, of course Michael would go out with her, I mean. They are the same age." He said, smirking.

Eric B gave Eric V a high-five across Howie's desk.

Maggie jumped to her leader's defense, "Are you calling Janelle stupid? She's smarter than you could ever be!"

Eric V looked at Maggie like she had lost her mind, "My GPA 4.000." He said, it was true. He had straight A's. "Janelle's GPA 0.001."

Sarah smirked, "Yeah EV, I'd call that about right." She said, smiling. EV, pronounced Eee Vee. Like his initials. Not "Ev" like in Evan.

Janelle looked at Sarah, "Oh shut up Farm Girl."

Sarah glared at Janelle, "Never lived on a farm, sorry. But you know, back in Middleton, people made of plastic hit it big." She said, then turning her attention to the front of the room, where their teacher, Ms. Green, had come to the front of the room.

Ms. Green had short red hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a frumpy white skirt and a matching top. She was the meanest teacher ever, and everyone hated her. "Ms. Baker, Ms. Warrington, Mr. Vance, Mr. Bryant, and Ms. Chrysler are you about done back there?" She asked Sarah, Janelle, Eric, Eric, and Maggie.

"No we're only just beginning." Sarah muttered under her breath.

"We're finished Ms. Green." Janelle stated, feigning innocence.

"Suck-up!" Eric B coughed.

Both Eric V, and Sarah tried not to laugh.

"Bryant, Baker, and Vance. Detention, today after school. You can stay after class and inform your parents." Ms. Green snapped at them.

Sarah cringed in her seat, "My dad is going to kill me…" She muttered to herself. She had just gotten off of a month's detentions with her English teacher for being a smart Alec, and now she was back in detention, only luckily, this one wasn't for a month.

Ms. Green began rambling about World War 1 and how it effected America. She finished and everyone left. Except for Eric, Eric, and Sarah.

Cassie walked by Sarah and whispered to her, "I'll wait for you."

Ms. Green glared at the three of them, "You three have been causing issues in this class since the beginning of the year. Since I have no extra seats in this class I cannot move your seats. And I have had complaints from both Maggie Chrysler and Janelle Warrington about you three distracting them from their work."

Eric B held back a laugh, "Not like they do it anyway…" He said.

Sarah nodded in agreement, "And what they do they copy off of me." She said, trying to get her point across.

Eric V hadn't said anything, he was off in his own world, thinking of how his parents were going to take him getting punished.

Ms. Green looked at the three of them, "Ms. Baker. Since you seem so eager to speak today, you can use the phone first." She said, stepping away from her desk to give Sarah access to the phone.

Sarah stepped over and dialed her home number, 492-3942, it was ringing.

"Hello?" It was the exasperated voice of Kate Baker.

"Hi Mom, I got detention, I'll be home late, bye." Sarah said, hanging up the phone. "Heh, I got the answering machine." She said to Ms. Green, stepping aside for one of the Eric's to use the phone.

"Mr. Bryant."

Eric picked up the phone and dialed his mom's work number, 972-3628. He got her voicemail, "Hey Mom. It's Eric. I got detention… Again. I'll see you when I get home." He hung up.

"Mr. Vance."

Eric V walked over to the phone with the most hesitation. He picked it up and dialed his home phone, knowing that no one would be home until after he was, 548-8934. He got the answering machine, "Hey Parents. It's Eric. I got detention. Be home late. Bye." He hung up instantly.

"Well, maybe next time you three will be a little more behaved in my class." Ms. Green said, "Go on to your next class." She said, shooing them from her room.

Sarah, Eric, and Eric walked out, meeting up with Cassie, "I hate her." Eric V said, "I truly do."

"Did you smell her breath! I thought I was going to die!" Sarah said.

Both Eric's and Cassie began laughing, they then split up and went to their separate classes. Sarah walked to French. She walked in and sped to her seat next to Howie. The desks were in groups of three and her seat was with Howie and a new girl named Nikki.

Nikki, or Nicole Lansing, had short black hair with hot pink tips. She also had pale green eyes. Today she wore a pair of black baggy pants and a black t-shirt that showed a girl holding a cat by the tail, "Hug Me Or Perish" was written on the shirt in silver. Lots of people were scared of her.

"Hey Sarah. How was Green-Teeth?" Howie asked Sarah, joking around with her.

"Stuff it Howie. I didn't see you jumping to my defense."

"After last week of me getting grounded for 3 months for getting detention in /this/ class, I'm not getting detention in any other classes for a long while." He said, shaking his head.

Sarah playfully punched him in the arm while their teacher was helping a boy on the opposite side of the room.

Howie gripped his arm in pain, "Oww Sarah! That hurt!"

"You sound like my brother."

"Which one?" He asked, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Shut up!"

The two of them quickly acted like they were working while their teacher showed up at the table, to see if they were working. And she saw that they were, so she walked on, looked at the clock, and saw the time, "Well, class was great. Au revoir. For those of you who don't pay attention, you can go now."

Sarah bolted up and ran out the door. She walked to the Spanish room where she met up with Bridget, Cassie, and Eric V. "Where's EB? And Dom?" She asked them, they needed their entire table to go to lunch, and they never went down without one of them.

"Dom is in Italian." Eric V said. "And EB is with him." He said, as he walked towards room 404, the Italian room.

As soon as they got there both Eric B and Dominick came out, "To lunch?" Dominick asked, walking up to Sarah and putting his arm around her.

"Let's go!" Cassie said, smiling as she and Eric V led the way to lunch.

The six of them, Bridget Zabini, Cassie Malfoy, Sarah Baker, Eric Bryant, Eric Vance, and Dominick Andrews, set their stuff down at their table in the direct center of the cafeteria when Sarah saw Jake mopping the floor. As the rest of them sat down, waiting to go get their food she walked over to Jake. "What'd you do Jake?"

"I didn't start a food fight and get detention if that's what you're asking." Jake said, turning bright red, "Okay. I did. But don't tell Mom!"

"I got detention too Jake."

"What'd you do?"

"Laughed at some people in Social Studies, nothing big. The Eric's will be there to suffer with me."

"Ah, I'll have Taylor, Mikey, Nick, Zach, and Andy with me. So yeah, it won't be /as/ bad as it could be."

Sarah shook her head at her little brother, "Why'd you start a food fight?"

"Because Victor and Trent were starting crap with me again."

"Ugh. And Mom and Dad wonder why you're suspended so much." Sarah looked at the doors, all the people were starting to enter, "And I got to go to my table now so we can eat. Talk to you later Jakie."

Jake blushed bright red, "Don't call me that!"

Sarah went and sat down at her spot in between Dominick and Eric V. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing. Janelle tried to take your spot but EV here wouldn't let her, stole the chair made her fall on her bum." Bridget said, smiling. "My BG is high if you couldn't tell." She said, smiling.

"We definitely couldn't tell." Cassie said, sarcastically.

The lunch people, Mrs. Gray, and Mr. Pruitt came over to their table and dismissed them to go get their food. Eric B and Cassie had brought their lunches so they stayed at the table, while the other 4 went up to the line.

Dominick, Eric V, and Sarah got in the line for main course, which today was pizza. Bridget got in the line for salad, "Pizza is gross!" She said to the three of them as they entered.

"Are you a true American?" Dominick asked her.

"Of course I am. I just don't like pizza. I find it weird and disgusting to me."

Sarah looked at Bridget with a raised eyebrow, "You are weird." she said.

After the four of them got and paid for their lunches they went back to the table. Where the discussion was about none other than lacrosse.

Sarah took a bite of her pizza, swallowed it and jumped into the conversation, "Speaking from the attack position, it's not that hard to score. Especially against the Hawthorne Hawks! They are sooo horrible!" She said, then she took a sip of her apple juice.

Bridget nodded in agreement, "Yeah. The Hawks suck. Eagles soar high forever." She said, eating some of her salad.

Cassie smiled, "That would make a good cheer!" She said, she was head of the cheerleading team and Janelle never let her forget that Janelle had almost won. "Hawks. Suck. Eagles. Soar High! How long? Forever! How long? Forever! I can't hear you! FOREVER!" She said, reciting the cheer she had come up with in 30 seconds, not even.

Eric B smiled, "That's pretty good Cass."

"Thanks Bryant." Cassie said, smiling.

Time ticked by as they talked about sports and other stuff. Like their trip to the Zone this weekend. Eric B was going with Cassie. Eric V was going with Bridget, and Dominick was going to go with Sarah. "It'll rock you guys. We are going to rule the Zone this weekend." Sarah said, smiling.

"You got it SB." Eric V said, messing around with Sarah.

Janelle had overheard Eric V calling Sarah SB, "You know, SB is BS backwards." She said, trying to make Sarah mad. Something she never gave up on.

"Oh gosh, my initials are you backwards." Sarah said. Everyone at her table laughed, actually understanding what she meant.

Janelle simply walked by in a huff. The Six Amigos threw out their trays and exited the cafeteria. They went to their lockers and all met at Sarah's locker, "2 classes left…" Eric B said. "Counting down till our Dying Day."

Cassie frowned, "It won't be that bad EB." She said, his arm was around her shoulder as they were all talking. "At least its only one day right?"

"If she hadn't put Janelle AND Maggie by us, none of this would have ever happened." Eric V said, kicked a random plastic bottle on the ground.

"Don't worry about it hun." Bridget said, "We're going to get our revenge this weekend." She said, smiling.

"I like the way you think Bee." Sarah said, slamming her locker, "I have Science. Finally. A good class." She said.

Eric V looked at the 5 of them, "Well, me and EB have Study Hall right now, so we'll start planning our revenge." He said, smirking.

"I like the way you think EV." Cassie said, "As for me! I have chorus. C'mon Bee!" She said, grabbing Bridget's arm and dragging her downstairs, to the music rooms.

"Where do you got to go Dom?" Sarah asked him as the Eric's ran off.

"Social Studies."

"Behave yourself." Sarah said, "We don't want you in the position I'm in. Actually, we do. But I don't want you to get in trouble." She said, hugging him as she ran off towards room 234, her science class with Mr. White.

She sat down at one of the lab tables. There were 4 rows of 3 tables, and each table held 2 students. Sarah sat with Rachel, from her math class. "Ugh… Not Miss Priss…" She thought to herself as she stared at the white-board.

Rachel stormed in and sat down next to Sarah, a tear ran down her cheek.

Sarah raised her eyebrow and looked at Rachel, "Are you okay?" She asked, she may have not been Rachel's #1 fan, but she hated to see people upset.

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye, "Yeah. I'm fine." She said, staring at the white-board now herself.

Science was Sarah's favorite class, and because she was actually worried about Rachel, it seemed to take forever to end. As soon as it ended she bolted to Gym, her last class of the day, to tell Bridget. "Bee!" She said as she ran over to her best friend. "Rachel Michaels came into science like… 10 minutes late, crying."

"Rachel as in Janelle's Rachel?"

Sarah nodded.

"I was talking to Corey, Rachel's boyfriend, and he said that he thinks she's a slut and broke up with her at lunch!" Bridget said, "Meaning that the gorgeous hunk of man is available."

"And you are taken. By Eric Marshall Vance." Sarah said, poking her friend in the shoulder.

Bridget smiled, "I know."

Sarah smirked at Bridget, "Good. As long as you know that."

The gym class flew by, as Sarah did her impressions of Rachel during Science, and Bridget laughed at them.

At the end of class Sarah went to her locker and met up with the Eric's. "Ready to go face our doom?" She asked as she slammed her locker shut.

"No." Eric V said, cringing at the thought of spending a whole hour with Ms. Green.

Eric B shook his head as well, "I don't want to. But we have to." He said, as he began walking towards the room of Ms. Green.

Eric V and Sarah slowly followed him. They all walked into the room and went straight to the back of the room. Sitting next to each other, not knowing what was going on.

Ms. Green walked in. She was about to start talking when Dominick came in, and sat down in the back with Sarah, Eric, and Eric. "Now that we're all here." Ms. Green said to them, "You can all fill out these success plans. And then you will be redoing the classwork that you did not do because of your interruptions."

Sarah looked at Dominick, "What'd you do?" She asked him, a bit shocked.

Dominick scratched the back of his head. "I kind of got mad and chucked a desk across the room, and hit that new girl Andrea in the back with the chair of it."

Sarah, Eric, and Eric looked shocked. But Eric V was the only one willing to say anything, "You threw a desk!"

Dominick blushed, "Yeah.."

"What a loser." Sarah said, sticking her tongue out at Dominick.

"You 4 can go home now." Ms. Green said, opening the door for them.

The four friends bolted out the door and got on the late buses to get home.

When Sarah arrived at home, she saw a very angry Kate Baker standing at the door.


	2. Scared, Planning, and Begging

Disclaimer: I own- Seth, Howie, Bridget, Cassie, Eric B, Eric V, Dominick, Janelle, Maggie, Rachel, Travis, Myles, Sammy, Kyle, Ryan, Brett, Joel, and lots of other peoples. BUT! I do not own Sarah. Or Jake. Or any of the Bakers. 

A/N: This chapter takes place RIGHT after school, after detention, when Sarah gets home.

* * *

_When Sarah arrived at home, she saw a very angry Kate Baker standing at the door._

Sarah quickly swallowed air and looked more nervous than she had in her entire life. '_It's not like it's the first detention I've ever gotten…_' Sarah thought to herself, she did an overview in her head of other things she had done that week, '_I don't think I've done anything else either…_' She thought. She then looked up at her mom, "Hi Mom…" She said, Jake ran up behind her. He got the same expression Sarah had.

Kate looked at Sarah, "Hello Sarah, you can go inside now." She then focused her attention on Jake.

Sarah bolted into the house and went straight up to her room. "Well, at least it wasn't me this time." She said, as she sprawled out on her bed.

The scream of Kate Baker was heard all the way in Sarah's room, "STARTING A FOOD FIGHT! JAKE I'VE NEVER HEARD ANYTHING MORE IDIOTIC IN MY LIFE!" She didn't stop there, "JAKE YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"

Sarah heard no comment from Jake, just the sound of his feet running to his room. '_Idiot…_' She thought to herself as she heard him go by.

Kate then went to the bottom of the stairs, "SARAH!"

Sarah gulped, she walked downstairs, "Yeah Mom?"

"Come sit in the dining room."

Sarah walked into the dining room and sat down at her usual seat.

Kate entered closely behind her, "Now, what is it that you got detention for?"

"Uh… Well… Eric B said something funny, and I laughed. And Ms. Green was already mad, so she was looking for an excuse to give someone detention… And Eric, Eric, and I just happened to be the first ones to laugh, or talk, or anything, so she gave us detention."

"You said Eric twice…"

"It was me, Eric B, and Eric V."

"Okay…"

"Yeah…" Sarah said, moving in the chair, "Can I go back to my room now?"

"Yes."

Sarah jumped up from the chair and ran back upstairs, she went into her room, where her cell phone was ringing. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Uh.. Is this Sarah?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"This is Dominick."

Sarah smiled, "Hey Dominick."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering, if you can still go to the Zone this weekend. Even after getting detention, I can, because I was smart and didn't tell my parents."

"Damn!" Sarah muttered, "Hang on." She ran back to her mom, "Um.. Mom?"

Kate was cooking dinner, "Yes Sarah?"

"Can I go to the Zone this weekend?"

"Who's going to be there?"

"Me, Cassie, Bridget, Dominick, Eric B, and Eric V."

"How much money?"

"Free. It's the place Jake goes every weekend."

"Oh. Yes, you can go."

Sarah smiled, "Thanks Mom." She went back upstairs, "I can go." She said into the phone.

"Sweet." Dominick said, "I'll be seeing you."

"Yeah. See ya."

Dominick hung up, and Sarah did as well.

Lorraine walked into Sarah's room. "Sarah what have you done with-" She looked at the smile on her younger sister's face, "Who's the guy?" She asked.

"Guy? What guy? Why would I need a guy?"

"I know that smile Sarah. You can't pull a fast one on me."

"Like I'm going to tell you?"

"Sarah…"

"Lorraine…"

Lorraine stuck out her bottom lip, "Please tell me."

"How about no." Sarah said, walking out of her room, and towards Mike's.

Lorraine looked at Sarah's cell phone, and then popped her head out the door. She walked over to Sarah's phone and looked at the caller history. The most recent entry read:

_Dominick Andrews  
__1-438-231-5492_

Lorraine smirked as she set Sarah's phone down and went back to her own room.

Meanwhile, Sarah was sitting on Mike's bed, "Come on Mike! Can I please borrow one of your hockey sticks?"

"Sarah!" Mike said, "I need them!"

"All 20?"

"Well… um…" Mike stammered, "Why do you need it?"

"Well, it's a long story…" Sarah began.

* * *

((A/N: The long story will be in Chapter 3.)) 

((REVIEW PLEASE!))


	3. Sarah's Long Story

**Disclaimer: I own- Seth, Howie, Bridget, Cassie, Eric B, Eric V, Dominick, Janelle, Maggie, Rachel, Travis, Myles, Sammy, Kyle, Ryan, Brett, Joel, and lots of other peoples. BUT! I do not own Sarah. Or Jake. Or any of the Bakers. **

**A/N: Chapter 3 is just Sarah's "Long Story"**

"I need to know why you need my hockey sticks. Or I can't give them to you."

"First I only need one. Second. Here it goes."

Flashback: (Imagine Sarah saying all this to Mike!)

Detention was over. Sarah, Eric, Eric, and Dominick were sitting outside waiting for the bus to come. It would be a while, seeing as their bus was always late. But it was something they got used to.

"Sarah, how much would you pay to beat the crap out of Janelle, Maggie, or Rachel?" Eric B asked. They were playing Truth or Dare, and Sarah had just picked Truth.

"Rachel, $50. Maggie, $100. Janelle, $2,000,000."

"Whoa. Someone truly hates my sister." It was Andy Warrington. Janelle's little brother, and Jake's best friend.

"Yes Andy. Your sister is a genuine skank and I have every right to hate her." Sarah said, looking Andy in the eyes. She had known this kid since the Bakers moved to Evanston and had nothing against him. She had everything against his sister though.

Andy sat down with them, "Yeah. I hate her too. She's so annoying! I mean, she used to be nice before we moved here…" He stopped.

"Come on Andy. Continue your story."

"Well… Back when we still lived in Miami, Janelle and I were like… best friends. I mean, she had her friends. And I had mine. But we weren't as close to any of our friends as we were to each other. All my friends had a crush on her, and all her friends thought I was 'an adorable little kid'. It was gross… But back to the story. Our parents got divorced, my dad moved here to Evanston, while he had custody of us. She was 8 and I was 7. She met Rachel. I met Mikey. Rachel turned her into a total bitch. And Mikey kept me the same. Just with a hate towards my sister."

"Janelle used to be human?" Eric V asked, pretending to be shocked.

Sarah looked at Andy, "Truth or Dare?" She asked him.

"Truth."

"Is your sister made of plastic?"

"Yes. Her nose is fake, and she's had liposuction."

"You're joking…" Dominick said, half laughing, half shocked.

"Nope."

"Wow, what would make her admit it?"

"Threats."

"We gotta get her to admit it to EVERYONE. That would be great!" Eric B said, laughing. "What's she afraid of?"

"Snakes, spiders, Sarah, hockey sticks…"

"What's the last thing you said?" Dominick asked.

"Hockey sticks?"

"No, before that."

"Sarah?"

"Yes. Now if we give Sarah a hockey stick we can have her threaten Janelle to admit it over the announcements!"

Eric V looked at Dominick, "One problem. How are we going to get Sarah a hockey stick?"

"Mike plays hockey…" Sarah said, shrugging. "Maybe he'd let me borrow one of his hockey sticks…"

"It's worth a try…" Eric B replied.

"Alright. I'll try and get a hockey stick, and on Monday we'll put the plan into action?"

"Yes. That gives you the whole weekend to try and get a stick!" Dominick said, smiling.

"I'm all for it!" Sarah said, a huge grin on her face.

"So Monday is going to rock!"

End Flashback.

"See Mike? I really need to borrow one of your hockey sticks!"

"You shouldn't have said anything until you were sure I would say yes."

"Don't make me beat the crap out of you."

"So… which one do you want?"

"I'll pick on Sunday night. But thanks for letting me know that it's a yes."


	4. The Zone and AIM

Disclaimer: I own a lot. But not the Bakers.

Friday had arrived. Sarah, Dominick, Cassie, Eric, Eric, and Bridget were standing by the wall in the Zone. They were trying to avoid the mob of midgets. And have a good time.

Dominick held Sarah's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Shall we?"

Sarah smiled, "Let's go!" The two ran off towards an area where bunches of people were dancing. Including Janelle, Maggie, and Rachel.

As the whores danced with each other, Sarah and Dominick laughed, and danced on their own. After a few minutes Eric B and Cassie joined them. And finally, Eric V and Bridget joined the mob as well.

Cassie looked at Sarah, "Our plan is going to be so amazing." She whispered.

"What?" The music was too loud, and Sarah couldn't hear her best friend.

"Our plan is going to be so amazing!" Cassie repeated, only louder.

Janelle danced her way over to the six, "Oh what plan would that be?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and kept dancing with Dominick. "For us to know and you to maybe find out."

"That maybe should be now!" Janelle pried Sarah away from Dominick and punched her. Everything stopped, except the music.

Sarah stumbled back for a moment then put her hand on her left cheek, "You're going to wish you never did that." Sarah pulled back her left arm and punched Janelle as hard as she could, causing Janelle to fly back into a group of people.

Everyone around Sarah gawked at her. Dominick broke up the mob, "Nothing to see here, go back to what you were doing!" Then he went back to Sarah and put his hands on her hips. He leaned in close and whispered to her, "I've never seen anything that amazing in my life."

Sarah smiled and rested her head on Dominick's shoulder, "This is the real Sarah Baker." She said, "Violently romantic."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

-------Switching to Jake for a Bit-------

Jake was at the skating area of the zone with Andy, Taylor, and Mikey. Taylor happened to be looking over where Sarah was, and saw Janelle fly out of the center of a mob. "Holy shit…" He slid down the half-pipe, not even realizing that Jake's sister had been the cause of Andy's sister new ability to fly.

"Dude. 2 words. Start skating now." Jake said, raising an eyebrow as he watched one of his best friends slide away.

Taylor looked up at Jake, "Andy's sister just flew out of the mob over there…"

This caused all 3 of the other boy's to look. Mikey looked in the center of the mob, "Jake… isn't that Sarah?"

"She actually is here?" Jake looked closer, "Oh my god… That's Sarah."

"I just said that!"

"We need to go find out what happened!" Taylor exclaimed, he put his board in his back and the other boys followed suite, they all ran down and pushed their way into the mob. Ruining Sarah's moment.

----Back to Sarah----

Sarah saw her brother and readjusted her head on Dominick's shoulder.

"Sarah!" Her brother hissed.

"Shut up Jake."

"I gotta ask you something!" He quickly retorted.

Sarah lifted her head and looked at Jake, "What?" She asked, annoyance hanging in her voice.

"What just happened with Janelle?"

Sarah sighed, and laid her head back down, "I punched her, after she punched me, now she's gone and I'm relaxing. Now you should be gone too."

Jake's jaw dropped. But he took the tone in her voice as a hint and left, followed by Taylor, Andy, and Mikey.

Sarah looked up at Dominick, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be." He replied in almost a whisper.

Sarah smiled as she continued dancing with Dominick.

A few hours later the place started to clear out, mobs of people ran to the entrance, Sarah, Dominick, Cassie, Bridget, Eric B, and Eric V brought up the end of the group. Sarah and Dominick were holding hands as they left, Dominick's older brother, David, was picking them up.

As soon as they walked out the front door they saw a black pick-up truck, that was David. The two hopped in the truck and David began driving towards the Baker house, Kate's van a few car length's behind them.

David stopped in front of the house. Sarah hugged Dominick and hopped out, "Thanks David!" She ran towards the front door, and ran in the house, up to her room, she collapsed on her bed, "The best Friday night of my life." She whispered to herself as she stared at the ceiling.

Lorraine walked into Sarah's room. "Have fun with Dominick?"

Sarah looked at Lorraine, shocked, how did she know? Sarah had only told Jake. "What?"

"I'm not dumb."

"Could've fooled me."

"Shut up Butch."

"Don't call me Butch."

"Fine, but what happened? Did you have fun?"

"I was at Cassie's house."

"No you weren't."

"And you know this how?"

"I flipped through the caller ID on your cell."

Sarah's jaw dropped, "Get out of my room. Now! I deserve my privacy even if you don't think I do." She pushed her sister out of the room, and slammed the door. She walked over to her computer. Her parents had gotten it for her after they realized that she spent way too much time on it.

She signed on AOL Instant Messenger. When an instant message popped up.

MzJay2782: You're going to pay for what you did.  
SBLaxQueen33: Huh?  
MzJay2782: You know what I'm talking about.  
MzJay2782: Don't play dumb.  
MzJay2782 has gone away at 10:03:34 SBLaxQueen33: I'm not playing!  
Auto response from MzJay2782: Don't play dumb Sarah Baker. You know who I am.

Loveto Mike

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "What the hell…" She sent an IM to Bridget.

SBLaxQueen33: Hey Bee!  
ImKoolYourNot: Sarah!  
SBLaxQueen33: What's up?  
ImKoolYourNot: Nothing. Bored out of my mind. But that's nothing new.  
SBLaxQueen33: Do you know who MzJay2782 is?  
ImKoolYourNot: That might be Janelle, why?  
SBLaxQueen33: Ugh. She IM ed me saying "You're going to pay for what you did"  
ImKoolYourNot: Wtf… That's just dumb.  
SBLaxQueen33: I know!  
ImKoolYourNot: Well, Monday Monday!  
SBLaxQueen33: Lol. but I g2g. TTYL?  
ImKoolYourNot: You know it

Sarah signed off and walked downstairs, "Hey Jake." She said, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Oh. So now you want to talk?"

"What the fuck…"

((Spoilers: Monday)  
((Sorry for the delay! School and all… And no inspiration… But I'm here now. Updating! 4-day weekend)  
((Will update after 5 reviews!))

dozengirl: Thanks!

Caslspirit15: Thank you!

Me: In Jake's words it would be: 2 words: Write More Now! Because his 2 words are actually 3 words.

Krystal: I love Jake and all, but author's need to know he's not the only Baker. Hence reason I wrote this one! And I know you're not a stalker. I'm just a REALLY slow updater. 'Specially w/out inspiration.

brokenglass: You are the first person who found out the name inspiration. Yes I'll admit. I'm a Big Brother Addict.

Scrivania: Thanks for the review!


	5. Monday Couldn't Come Faster

**Disclaimer:** Cheaper by the Dozen does not belong to me. But this story has a lot of things that I do own. Pretty much every character that isn't a Baker actually.

**Author's Note:** Ah ha! I've reappeared in the world of this story. I know it's been forever, and I'm positive no one's reading anymore. But what the hey, might as well try right. Let me just say, I stopped this story because I honestly hated it. I was a bad writer, but I've improved, and my character development has improved a bit as well. For example, every character in this story now has a little more depth. And now… Courtnerrr stops rambling and starts writing. And the reader stops being bored, and starts reading.

**The Life of Sarah Baker**  
Chapter Five  
_Monday Couldn't Come Fast Enough_

The weekend had been incredibly dull since the Zone. Sarah had spent the majority of it in her room, talking on AIM, talking on the phone, and waiting for Monday. And as weird as that sounds, it's true. But for those of you just tuning in… Go back and read again. Monday does have a purpose, as rare as that may be.

Monday had arrived though, as long as the weekend had seemed, Sarah was excited. She had one of Mike's hockey sticks in hand, although things weren't set to begin until around lunch. She got to her locker, put in the combination and opened it, she pulled out a couple of books, and shoved in the hockey stick. The only people who knew what was going on were the Erics, Dominick, Cassie, Bridget, and Andy. But the only one who knew every little detail was Sarah. She had morphed the plan a little bit over the weekend, but it was still going to be amazing.

Sarah wanted to watch the Barbie doll squirm. And she had every intention of doing so. Especially with the bruise Janelle had managed to leave on Sarah's cheek, that was what bothered Sarah the most. The fact that the pretentious snob had managed to mark her. The bruise had dulled, sort of. You could still tell it was there. But Lorraine, as surprising as this may sound, had helped her cover it up. Sarah had never been so grateful to have a girly sister.

She ran a hand through her hair as she looked around the hallway. Where were her friends? They had said they'd meet her there. "You look a little lost." A voice came up behind Sarah, and she jumped. She looked at the person saying it. And there was Eric Vance.

"Holy crap Eric, you scared me." She said, shaking her head, now trying not to laugh. He hadn't sounded like himself, there was a little hint in his voice that wasn't very… Eric-y. "What's wrong?"

Eric looked at Sarah, "What are you talking about?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"As hard as this is to believe, I'm not stupid." Sarah said, sticking her hands into her pockets, "I can tell something's up with you, want to talk?"

Eric sighed, looking away, "Sarah… Bridget's in the hospital." He said, "Last night… her brother called me, and said that her body was like… rejecting the insulin."

Sarah's eyes widened, "Oh my god… And here I am planning on torturing Janelle with a hockey stick…" She hugged her best friend's boyfriend, "I'm sure she's going to be fine Eric… I promise."

Eric pulled away, "You can't promise that kind of thing. You aren't in her body, you don't know what it's going to do."

"Well I'm pretty sure she's not going to die. I know her EV, I know she won't go down without a fight." Sarah was scared, but she didn't know how to deal with that fear. So she was trying to be optimistic.

Cassie came up to them, confused at Sarah's comments, "Who's not going to die? Are we talking about Janelle?" She asked.

Sarah shook her head, "Well, she's not going to die either. But that's not who we're talking about." She said, biting her lip gently.

"Eric… Sarah… What's going on? Who's dying?" Cassie asked.

"No one." Sarah said, she looked at Eric, wondering if he wanted her to tell. He was staring down, but nodded, "We're talking about Bee though. She's… She's in the hospital."

Cassie's eyes widened, "She's what?!"

"A little louder Cass, I don't think they heard you in Russia." Eric spat. He was obviously in a bad mood, but he had good reason to be. I mean, if your girlfriend or boyfriend was in the hospital because their body was rejecting their medication, wouldn't you be a little… annoyed? A little pissed?

Cassie glared at him, but knew better than to say anything, because she could sort of understand what he was going through. Not directly from his perspective, but Bridget was her best friend. She felt exactly how he did, only without the loss of romantic interactions. "Sorry Eric… It's just… why?"

Eric sighed, leaning against the wall of lockers, "Her body is rejecting her insulin." He said, slamming his head into the locker, trying not to explode from a mix of rage and sadness. "And we… they… no one knows if she's going to make it."

"Where are Dominick and Eric B?" Cassie asked, looking at her two friends, "They should know what's going on too. And is Operation Monday still in affect?" She asked, the second part more focused on Sarah than Eric.

Sarah shrugged, "I haven't seen either of--;" She was cut off by the song _Superstar_ by NLT exploding from her pocket. She pulled the phone out and opened it, "Hello?"

"….Sarah?" It was Eric B.

Sarah blinked, confused, "Um… yeah… You did call my phone you know."

Eric laughed slightly, "Yeah… But where are you?"

Sarah raised her eyebrow, "At my locker… Where am I always before school?"

"Right…" He said, about to say something else before Sarah cut him off.

"I think the better question is where are you and Dom?" She asked him, "We have kind of important things to talk about."

"Right! Like Operation Monday."

"Exactly genius, now where are you guys and how long are you going to be?" She asked, leaning against her locker as she talked to him.

"We're on our way." And then the line went dead. Now don't get any ideas, he just closed his phone. And Sarah did the same, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"I probably should have told him about Bridget, huh?"

Eric V shook his head, "It's the kind of thing that if there is the opportunity, it's better to be told in person… I would have rather found out in person than over the phone… Maybe that's just me."

Cassie sighed, "I feel like we shouldn't be here… That we should be at the hospital with Bridget…"

Sarah shrugged, "There's nothing we can really do… And Bridget wouldn't want us to worry…"

Eric B and Dominick walked up just as Sarah was speaking, again. "What wouldn't Bridget want us to worry about?" Dominick asked, sounding just as confused as Cassie had when she walked up in the middle of the conversation.

Eric V sighed, "Bridget's body won't accept the insulin. She's…" He cut himself off, scared still.

Cassie squeezed his hand gently, biting her lip, not knowing how to say it. Dominick looked at them, "Alive, right?" He asked, looking from Cassie, to Eric V, to Sarah, "Tell me she's alive…"

Sarah nodded, "She's alive. Just in the hospital…"

Eric B looked at the group, "No… I just saw her yesterday! She was fine."

Sarah shrugged, "I'm going to ask Nora if she can drive me after school, I'll see if she can take you guys too…"

Cassie nodded, "Thanks Sarah. We have to see her, she's a core part of this group, and yeah… You know what I'm saying."

Dominick looked at Sarah, "What about Operation Monday?" He asked, "I mean… Didn't you say Janelle was expecting it? Like… she knew you were planning something?"

Sarah nodded, "But that's all she knows. And even then, it's just because I'm me. She has no idea the extent of what we're planning."

Eric B looked at the two, "But are we going to do it?"

Sarah sighed, "I don't know… Bridget's not here and…"

Janelle appeared out of nowhere, her two sidekicks right behind her. "Whatever you're planning, stop now."

Sarah looked up, "I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now."

Janelle scoffed, "Well you better get in the mood, because I'm stopping whatever little games you have going on in your head."

Dominick rolled his eyes, "At least she has something going on in her head…"

Janelle glared at him, "Shut up Dominick."

"Big words for such a puny brain." Cassie spat, rolling her eyes as well.

Maggie glared at Cassie, "So where's your girlfriend? I thought you two were never apart."

This caused Eric V to go nuts. "Shut up!" He snarled, advancing on her. "You don't know what you're talking about. So shut your mouth before someone has to shut you up." He was about to lunge, but Eric B and Dominick grabbed him.

Maggie, clueless as always, rolled her eyes, "Someone needs to lay off the steroids."

Sarah glared at her, before turning on Janelle again, "So Janelle," She went to open her locker. This was happening a lot sooner than she had planned, "Ever played hockey?" She asked, pulling the hockey stick out of her locker.

Janelle's hand rushed to her nose and she backed away.

"What?" She asked, looking at the stick and then back to Janelle, "Scared of a little piece of wood?" She smirked, "Scared it will ruin your daddy's money?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Rachel said, crossing her arms.

Sarah laughed, "I don't know what I'm talking about?" She asked, looking at Rachel before turning to her friends, "Do I know what I'm talking about?" The group nodded, and Sarah turned back to Rachel, "What you don't know, is that your precious leader here has a little secret."

Janelle glared at her, "Shut up. You don't know. You don't know what I went through."

Sarah spun the hockey stick slightly, "But I know the results. The plastic."

"Shut up Sarah Baker. Shut up before I make you shut up."

"What was that Ms. Warrington?"

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers;  
Crystalized Chaos; taynzpink; Shellyxlove; Calvin the stupendos man [**it's an odd story. But keep in mind, I was young and stupid when I wrote that.**; sod.off.bitch.you're.killing.me; SOENergetic**


End file.
